freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Scooping Room
Scooping Room = The is a secret room in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, which can only be seen fully in the "Real Ending" of the game. It is connected to the Funtime Auditorium from the south. Story On Night 4, the player wakes up in the Scooping Room to find themselves inside of a springlock suit, having been kidnapped by Circus Baby and stashed away where the cameras couldn't find them. During Baby's monologue, Ballora is transferred into the room and subsequently "scooped" - dismantled from the inside via a machine known as the Scooper. This leads the protagonist into Night 4, whereupon the player must wind the springlocks in the suit to prevent them from becoming too loose while the Minireenas crawl into the suit, killing the player if they do not "wiggle" enough to knock them off. On Night 5, the player can be lured here again by Baby/Ennard, who will then reveal their true intentions before activating the Scooper and eviscerating the player, and then wearing their skin to escape Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. Also inside of the Scooping Room on this night are the dismantled casings of three animatronics laid out across the floor - Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, and Ballora. There is also Bon-Bon laying across as well. Appearance The room consists of two large windows, a camera hanging on the left side, and a square-pattern floor. In the middle of the two windows lies the scooper. It moves only in a front line. Through the entire time, lights go in and out. True Purpose The Scooper, as the name states, is a machine designed by William Afton to take out the endoskeletons of the Circus Baby's Pizza World animatronics (mostly Circus Baby and Funtime Freddy) after they murder and enclose kids in their stomachs at birthday parties, to destroy the evidence of the murders. In this case of humans, their innards are removed and their skin is used. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator of FFPS.]]While the is not seen in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, there are blueprints for the Scooper to be found during one ending of the game. The blueprints reveal that the full name for the Scooper is Scalable Creation of Ulterior Presence, or SCUP for short. Of particular note is the Remnant Reservoir's notes which suggest the heat disables the movement of whatever has been removed from a subject and that overheating (e.g., burning) can disable the remnants permanently. Trivia *Despite Baby supposedly being in the Scooping Room, there are no signs of her in the said room, though Baby is still located in the Parts & Service room, which is the reason why her empty suit can't be seen in the Scooping Room. **Also, her endoskeleton is still in place as shown in Parts & Service. *The player can easily see the Scooper on Night 4 if they look under the mouth of the springlock suit. **However, there is a video of the Scooper hitting Ballora without the springlock suit mask here. *The way of human's skin used for wearing is very similar to a quote from Five Nights at Freddy's: *The object that is seen after Ballora getting scooped is torus knot, one of the modelling "Extended Primitives" shapes, from the engine 3DS Max, used by Scott Cawthon for his known games and animations. *Some people speculate that the Scooper is the reason for the Funtime animatronics are possessed, and for Michael Afton serving at the end of Sister location. **This is potentially backed up by the blueprint of the scooper at the end of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, as it mentions a "remnant injector." *According to the blueprints, the Scooper was made by Afton Robotics, LLC. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location BONK!.gif|Ballora being scooped on . BANG!.gif|Ballora being scooped completely on . EnnardSighting.gif|Ennard from the other side of the glass on . (Real Ending) The Scooper.gif|The Scooper as seen on . 843.png|The scooper when not activated. OutputScoop.gif|The scooper scooping the player. Scooping Room Camera.gif|The camera in the scooping room, as seen on . Scooping Room-Scooper (Noche 5)-Sister Location.gif|The player being scooped, as seen on . (Real Ending) 1436.png|The Blood from after being Scooped. 1438.png|The Blood fading away. Scooped_Funtime_Foxy.png|Funtime Foxy, scooped. Scooped_Ballora.png|Ballora, scooped. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Locations